Last Chance
by Death's Dreadful Door
Summary: "At least if I die now, I'll know I've made it closer to freedom than anyone else. This is my last chance, I have to take it." A Courtney-centered one-shot, AU, Now a Two-shot
1. Last Chance

"_**At least if I die now, I'll know I've made it closer to freedom than anyone else. This is my last chance, I have to take it."**_

**A Courtney-centered one-shot, AU**

**This is just a small one-shot in Courtney's P.O.V. I hope you guys like it. Also, Courtney is 16 when this story takes place.**

**No I don't own total drama **

I know I should face it; I am all alone in this cruel, cruel world. A world that shows no pity to an orphan like me, yes, I am an orphan; I have been one for 10 years. The only people that even show friendliness are some of the other orphans. My dad was a fire fighter and my mother was a doctor. How ironic that there was a fire at our house and my dad died in the fire. In the fire is not where my mother died; though, she made it to the hospital at least. She was one of the best doctors in the business; yet, she couldn't save herself. I, on the other hand, survived. Of course, I had major burns. They healed over time, but I am alive, right? Wrong! I would rather be dead than be in this orphanage. The man that owns the orphanage's name is Chris McLean. He cares more about his looks and hair than all of the children here combined. He treats us like dirt and works us like we were sent to the salt mines. None of this makes it out to the public; though, his precious 'image' would be ruined. He also is very … inappropriate with a lot of the girls here. Many of us orphans have tried to escape here, but it is almost impossible. No one has even made it to the wall. If Chef doesn't catch us the guard dogs will. Let's just say this you hope Chef gets to you before the guard dogs. The dogs are half starved and have been known to chew the escapee's finger, arm, leg, or even head off. If Chef finds you he'll take you back to Chris who will 'punish' (whip) you than make you work even harder. We have to eat slop that I can guarantee violates more than 10 health codes. But tonight, after years of planning, I WILL make my escape. I have to make it out at night, before any of the other children wake up. Not that I don't want to help them, but my plan can't work for two and still be efficient. It's time to start. I sneak up the rain pipe to the roof, while carefully avoiding Chef's search light (his flashlight). I climb down and carefully sneak into the kitchen. I know Chris keeps all his food here, near our sight, just to mess with us. I had to make sure it was winter because Chris gives us some gloves and shoes. They are only for show and don't keep out the cold though. I walk over to the fridge and a thumb scanner comes out, typical Chris. I figure he's too lazy to take of his glove for the thumb scanner during the winter. So I just put my gloved thumb on the scanner. It dings and goes away. Wow I didn't think that was going to work. Anyways, a voice scanner comes up now. Wow Chris is predictable, most of the time at least. I pull out a voice recorder I swiped about a month ago and press play. The voice scanner goes away; however a number pad comes up. Great a pass code just what I need. I type 12345 and another ding went off. Ok this trumps every stupid thing Chris had done. Really 12345 is the pass code wow he could have at least done it backwards. The fridge opens and a golden light comes out of it. It is almost heavenly, there is so much food. I haven't eaten a decent meal since I got here, and that was a long time ago. I almost cry when I see it. I know I can't take much. Just a few meals and a raw steak was what I can take. I take my makeshift pack (made out of bed sheets and a pillow cover) and fill it partially with food. I carry the raw steak with me. I sneak out of the kitchen and duck behind the bushes while Chef's flashlight glides by. I know where I have to go. I am in the yard; the dogs will come soon. Then I heard it, a growl, followed by more. I have to throw the steak fast or Chef will be alerted to my position. I throw the steak back toward the rooms and, for a spit second, watch as all of the dogs fight each other for the scrap of meat. I run before they are done with it, and face my last challenge of the night. I had to climb the wall, without attracting the dogs or Chef's attention. There was one tree, it was near the wall. I climb it fast as I could, without making noise. Walking out onto the branch closest to the wall, I think of the others for a brief second. I don't want to leave them, but I wish them all good luck. One thing is I don't know if I will live past tonight. I sigh under my breath and throw my makeshift pack over the wall. Carefully lowering it with a rope made out of bed sheets, it touches the ground. I then loosely tie the rope to a branch on the tree, where Chef couldn't see it. The wall is very high and the branch is still a good long jump away from it. I; however, would rather be free of this place, or die trying. I would have to jump and scurry over to my bed sheet rope and silently climb down. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and leap. I find myself hanging on by my fingertips desperately trying to pull myself up. My arms are burning; I know I have malnutrition, because I don't think that slop they make us eat is healthy. I pull as hard as I possibly can; but unless my feet can find a hold on the wall, I'll fall. Even worse, Chef's flashlight is coming around, getting dangerously close to me. I see a small crack in the wall I might be able to use. It's risky; that's for sure. I have to swing a bit to get to it and with my, already slipping, hold on the wall; I might lose my grip completely. At least if I die now, I'll know I have made it closer to freedom than anyone else. This is my last chance, I have to take it.

**What did you think? Did you like it? Do you think Courtney will make it? It is up to your imagination. This is just a small one-shot (complete with cliffhanger ending :P) to take my mind off of my story "Why?" I need a short break from it. Mainly I need to work a few things out. If you are a fan of that story don't worry. I'll start updating for it again at the end of summer. And if you are not really a fan of that story, well. I hope you enjoyed this one! Don't forget to review! I appreciate it very much! :D**

**p.s. if you think this cliffhanger ending is bad read "The Lady and the Tiger."**

**Hope you enjoyed, sincerely -Death's Dreadful Door :P.**


	2. Endings!

**A/N: LocoCoco24680, thanks for the review. Ok then, I guess I will make this a two-shot just for you :), and because you said please :P. This is actually 3 different ends. They will be separated :D. The real end is all up to you, the readers. But please tell me which one is the end you think happened.**

* * *

**Ending #1**

I go for it and, sadly, I lose my grip. Falling, I remember what I said. At least I made it closer to freedom than anyone else. My added bonus is that I no longer have to life in fear, hoping that Chris won't choose me next. I am no longer scared of death, in fact I welcome it. A small smile comes on my face, as well as a single tear. I hit the ground. It is finally over. I see mom and dad, I see them! I feel myself getting weaker as the life leaves me. Before I close my eyes, I faintly whisper "I'm sorry father, I tried."

* * *

**Ending #2**

I go for it and my foot manages to get a good footing. I almost fall; because my hands almost don't get a good grip, but they manage to grab the top of the wall. Sadly, this maneuver attracts the attention of one lone dog. As if noticing the lone dog, the others come closer. I start rushing, for I know they are on to me. I manage to get on top of the wall. The dog starts barking at the top of his lungs. No! The barking draws Chef's attention, as well as his flashlight. I am now going as fast as I can without falling. Chef slams his fist onto a big red button and an alarm goes off. He then rushes to start opening up the gate. I am almost to the ground. Luckily, he is having trouble with his keys. Through the gate I see Chris rush out of his quarters, as well as, the others go to their little balconies. I quickly untie my makeshift pack from the bed sheet rope and run as fast as I can strait for the woods. Chef has finally got the gate open when Chris drives up to him in the car. Chef hops in, but when he is in Chris slaps him.

"You let her get away!" Chris growls.

Chef immediately defends himself, "You have to admit the girl's smart. At least she's smarter than the rest of them."

A devious idea came into Chris's head, "I'll punish her so harshly when we catch her; she'll never even think about escaping again. Well, she might think about it but she will be to broken to pull it off. I'll make sure she's scarred for life!"

"Dude, you're scaring me" Chef jokes. They both laugh. Chef drops Chris off because Chris doesn't want to be caught chasing one of his orphans.

I am halfway through the woods when they are done with their conversation. I know they would be chasing me; therefore, I can't stop. After I make it to civilization, my legs are on fire. I stop to rest for a few seconds, forgetting my own warning. I haven't done that much running in my whole life. The sound of a car draws me out of my small moment of rest. I look to see Chris's car, with an angry Chef behind the wheel. Fire is in Chef's eyes, I swear; I can see it. I bolt at a speed I didn't even think I could go. Is this what adrenalin feels like? The rush of energy is nice; however, I know it will run out. I have to find shelter fast. I know the car is faster than me, but I; however am smaller and can fit places the car can't. Suddenly, I find I am in an ally way. A growl is heard; I think there is a stray in the ally or something. I soon find I am wrong; it is Chef! He had gotten out of the car and was now chasing me on foot. Somehow, I gain even more speed. I have almost turned a corner when I hear Chef grumble, "Dang, that girl is fast," He sighs, "I don't get paid enough for this." After I turn down another back street, I notice it is a dead end. No, no, no, no, no! It can't end like this! Then I look for an exit to this nightmare. There! A small vent that will be my ticket out of here! Chef can't possibly fit through there. I need to act fast; I can hear him coming. Quickly, I pull it off the wall and crawl through. Quietly I put the vent cover back on, just in case. Seconds after I have finished putting it back, I hear Chef yell into nothing, "How did she just disappear! I have to get back to Chris. She can't escape; No one escapes while I'M on duty" I already escaped, idiot. Chef as if he heard my comment continues "well, I mean … no one stays escaped while I'm on duty! You hear that I know you're here somewhere! I will find and catch you. Then you're going to wish you had fallen off that wall! You hear that?" yes I heard it. And I hope I never see him again. After I am sure he is gone I slowly, quietly crawl further into the vent. I am in awe at what I see at the end. It is an abandoned room. It even has furniture. It also has a big window that, thankfully, has big curtains. I walk through the rest of the house and find that this is an entire house that is abandoned. Some of the windows are even borded off. Why is this house abandoned? I don't know but right now I can't care less.

* * *

**Ending #3**

**(A/N:(Warning!) Viewer advisement! part of this may be disturbing to some viewers … IF YOU DON'T want to read this ending just go all the way down to the bottom and see the author's note down there. anyways read at your own risk. This ending contains violence, and um… adult content. Kids under the age of 18 strongly advised to not read. but I can't stop you so if you really want to read this ending go ahead, Dont say i didn't warn you :P. Well anyways … This starts while she is running from Chef in the Second ending. I'll give you the sentence before this starts… "Somehow, I gain even more speed." )**

I have to get away; he's closing in. I'm so tired, but I have to hurry or he'll catch me. I turn the corner only to find that it is a dead end. It is a small street I might be able to climb up the ally onto the roof by using the walls. I start climbing and its working, until Chef catches up to me. He manages to grab my leg and pull me down. I begin screaming and kicking.

"Oh, you're going to be in for it when we get back to the orphanage!" Chef yells at me as he throws me over his shoulder, as I begin pounding on his back with my fists. "You've got brains, as well as, guts. I'll give you that. Your pretty fast too, and that little climbing stunt. You're going to be put in solitary confinement. Good news, you don't have to work anymore. Bad news, Chris needs you to do something else, and you will get only one meal every other day."

I knew I was beaten if I was dragged back to that orphanage. I have to fight back with everything I've got. I try to angle myself and I manage to kick Chef in the face. He let me go in favor of holding his possibly broken nose. I get up and run as fast as I can. He recovers faster than I expect though and I feel as if there is a mad bull chasing me. In one horrifying moment, that felt as if it was happening in slow motion, I tripped. This allows Chef to catch up to me. He grabs a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and grabs my upper arm. He cuffs my hands behind my back and, still holding onto my arm, forces me to walk in front of him. I have had enough of him and I do something that I think will give me more time than breaking his nose. I think I saw it in one of my mom's movies when I was very young. Stopping, I surprise Chef while I kick my leg backwards. It hits its target; I know it did because I hear Chef scream, "My Coconuts! I'm going to KILL you!" Crap! I charge at breathtaking speed; I can't even feel my legs. Not the reaction I was hoping for. Scratch the mad bull; he is like a mad tyrannosaurus now. The handcuffs are hindering my progress; he manages to catch up to me and he pushes me down. He kicks my stomach multiple times, as I scream in pain. After he finishes I-I can't resist anymore as I spit up blood. "You're lucky I have to bring you to him alive." He practically spits with as much venom as he can. The trip to the orphanage is silent. I am horrified to see it, Chef tied my legs up on the ride here. As he carries me into the orphanage, I see the other orphans faces grow sad. I guess they are disappointed to see that it really is impossible. Wait! What was I thinking! I can't give up. I have to fight, for my parents, for the others, for every mistreated child in this orphanage. I can't show weakness by giving up. I struggle and Chef just holds on to me tighter, I won't give up though. Chef takes me to a door I never wanted to see, No, NO! He can't take me here, not here!

Chris is in front of the other orphans. He starts speaking "did you see her just now? What was her name again … was it Courtney?" a few of the orphans nod in agreement. "Did you see her struggling?" they nodded again. "I bet you all think she'll never give up right? Well you'll see what happens when you leave the orphanage! Soon you will see what happens when you defy me!" all of the orphans gulp. Chris just walks in the door that Chef just exited.

I know I am exactly where he wants me. My wrists are chained to the bed post. He is about to-to-to I just can't say the word. It's too horrible!

"You just couldn't stay here could you? I can't believe I used to think you were smart," Chris started, "now you will see what happens when you defy me!" his eyes are full of lust and a shudder goes up my spine. I am shaking like a leaf, why me?

"b-but y-you h-haven't-t done t-t-this t-t-o others t-that t-tried t-to e-e-escape." I say

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make an exception." He replies. The look in his eye I can only describe as downright evil. I cower in fear and try to crawl away from him

**(This part has been censored for it contains material that is rated M. [I'm sure you guys can figure out what happened though :\]) **

After he was done he takes me out in front of the others. I am traumatized, he has broken me. He took the only thing I had left. I was shaking so bad it was as if I had seen some monster much worse than a ghost, and believe me I just did. Chris pushed me down and I don't even try to get up. I just remain shaking on the floor. The others look scared out of their minds as Chris speaks, "This is what happens to ALL who resist." They look at me as I am still on the floor and gasp, "Now, GET TO WORK!" they all scramble to do their jobs as Chris walks over to me. "Chef don't forget to whip her then take her to her new quarters." I gasp as I remember what Chef said. This would happen again; I begin to cry. "Also Chef, be sure not to kill her. She must be alive; she needs to suffer." This is the beginning of my new horrible life, I know they will make sure I can not kill myself, but I will try every chance I get. This has to end; if escaping can't work, I will be forced to take extreme measures. I have to try. I can't live like this; so I guess I have to die.

* * *

**A/N: there will POSSIBLY**** be a sequel to the third ending. and I DEFINITELY**** will make one for the second. and i don't think i can make a sequel to the first one... so... anyways, the sequel to the second will have DxC! :D so hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
